Eva Replacements
by AlbinoSeftheron
Summary: What happens when the 3 eva pilots Asuka,Rei,and Shinji get fired and have to find their replacements and train them! R&R Disclaim: I dont own any Evangelion
1. Chapter 1

**Eva Replacements**

**Chapter One: Asuka meets Al**

**"What would Misato and my father want to meet Asuka, Rei, and I about." Shinji whispered as he swiped **

**his Ucard through the security entrence. **

**" Well if it does happen to be that each of us get our own apartment, instead of living in a house with Bird **

**brain and Mi-sa-to i'm all for it," anounced Asuka as they walked up the stairs of the original Maji System were **

**they met Commander Ikari and Misato. She had a feverish look on her face. **

**The Commander began to speak, " We have all called you here for an announcement, were afraid your **

**Evas have preformed badly during the Angel attacks lately. So we are Preposing that we need new pilots. " Asuka **

**blasted like a rocket from her chair "Well were you plotting this the whole time! The other pilots won't stand a **

**chance! Do you know how much I have gone through piloting unit two! **

**"Yes we are aware of the surcomstances we have given you, but in order to make sure that they suceed we **

**are allowing you to pick your replacements to pilot your eva," Commander Ikari explained calmly compared to **

**Asuka's furious additude. **

**" Well this was sudden," Shinji explained as Asuka stormed out of the room. "Wait, we need your **

**replacements by tomarro!" Misato shouted in order for Asuka to her from down the stairs. **

**Asuka's eyes began to water as she walked out of Nerv Complex. " How could they!" Asuka began to walk **

**home but she deside to walk a different direction today she wound up in a corner crieing by a cheap ramen shop. **

**As she looked up a young girl about nine with a smile wrapt her arms around Asuka. "It's ok, i've cried too. but **

**tomarro it'll all be better." **

**"Who are you?" Asuka said in a sweet yet distant voice. The girl lifted up from the hug " Hi, i'm Al! Well short for **

**Alkiri Homirota! What's your name?" she tilted her head to the side and her long black ponytail rested on her blue **

**school uniform. **

**"Where did you come from?" Asuka asked wiping her eyes with her arm. **

**Well my mother own's a hat shop just across the sidewalk. "Well you go to your mom's work and I'll come see you **

**tomarrow. **

**Asuka walked to the apartment and opened the door. Shinji was on the floor eating chips watching his **

**favorite program on the television. " Where have you been." **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim:I do not own any Evangelion.

**Chapter two: The Children**

"**Well third child, have you found your replacement yet."Asuka remained calm.**

**"Not really I haven't been around lately. But I have to start some where." Shiji said as he grabed his **

**coat and walked steadily out of the house on his way to Nerv reporting that he had not yet found his **

**replacement. Shinji was in a daze ' Where will we live, with Misato or will the replacements, who will **

**be my replacement.' just then in deep thought he walked up to the end of the block and ran in to a kid **

**about ten. The child coward at Shinjis feet "Ohh I'm sorry I wasnt paying attention, Im Nayru **

**Sukiero."**

**"Were did you come from." Shinji asked getting up off the ground. " I live in an orphanage **

**around the corner."the boy laughed and grabed his hat off the ground. "Well can you come with me **

**for a little?" Shinji asked Casually. "Sure" the boy giggled and grabed Shinji by the hand. **

** "First thing we get a milkshake!" Shinji exclaimed as they opened the door to the shop. "So **

**Whats your name the boy asked him. "Shinji Ikari"he said sucking on his straw. "Well youve lived at **

**the orphange for a long time havent you." Shinji started the conversation a brief beat around the **

**bush." Well ever since I can remember." the boy examined his shake and tried it. " Have you ever **

**wanted more? Like to be important and resposable for the well fare of the city."**

**" Oh boy would I" the boy exclaimed downing his milkshake. " Would you like to be an EVA **

**pilot." Shinji came right out. " Whats an EVA ." the boy asked. "Just come with me I know some one **

**that can explain it."**

**(During that time Asuka was waiting with Al and her mother at Nerv head quarters)**

**"Were is Rei's replacement?" Shinji asked Ritsco Akagi as he walked down the hall.**

**" Our intentions do not envolve Unit 00." she said as she grabed Nayrus hand and walked to the **

**questioning room.**

**"Both of the Eva replacements have agreed, the sinkratio test begin tomarrow. Im afraid that **

**Alkiri Himirota's Mother will have to be tested also." Ritsco said as she adressed Misato. **

**"Just like Asuka's mother."Misato began to remember the profiles she had read when she **

**heard of Unit 2. "Horrible''**

**They walked to the apartment with Misato and watched tv for a little while. But Asuka **

**Couldnt sleep. Her mother for the time that Asuka had been given with her was brief and most of that **

**was with a ragdoll. The ragdoll that Asukas mother had chosen over her. The test made her Insane **

**and when it what her time to leave she took the doll with her.**


End file.
